1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor preferably used in a motor-driven power steering apparatus and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor-driven power steering apparatus for a vehicle is structured, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-84300 (patent document 1), such that an assist shaft of a steering apparatus is connected to a rotation shaft of an electric motor. A rotation force of the electric motor is transmitted to the steering apparatus, thereby assisting a steering force applied to a steering shaft by a driver.
A conventional electric motor is structured, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3207177 (patent document 2), such that a brush is held to a brush holding portion provided on a holder surface of a brush holder. A pigtail connected to the brush is held to a pigtail holding portion provided on the holder surface of the brush holder. The pigtail is connected to a feed terminal.
In the prior art, the pigtail holding portion provided on the holder surface of the brush holder has a holding groove open to an upper side with respect to the holder surface, and only holds the pigtail from a lateral direction along the holder surface by inserting the pigtail to the holding groove. No disassembly prevention is provided in an opening of the holding groove. Accordingly, the pigtail is vibrated due to a vibration of the vehicle and the like, and motor performance such as a current ripple and the like is adversely affected.